the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsala (jungle)
|affiliation=NoHead Empire |era=*NoHead era }} Tsala was a largely unsettled terrestrial jungle city in the Unknown Countries on Earth. Located near the city of Quackville, the city was hot and humid and it featured significant water resources beneath a surface radiated by ultraviolet light of the Sun. Native plant, fungal, and animal life evolved to dominate the environment in a deep symbiotic relationship, causing significant energies to permeate the ecosystem. Years of violence traumatized the native ecosystem, pushing its natural energies and mutant inhabitants towards the Darkness. During the Imperial Period, police officer Rachel Bradley and her apprentice Mara Bode went into hiding in the Tsala jungles, working to bring the shamanistic Tsalian tribes away from the Darkness. Master Bradley was killed by an assassin in 2004, throwing the surviving Tsalian shaman and Mara Bode deep into the grip of the Darkness. The natural power of the natives eventually caught the attention of the NoHead Empire, which prepared to exterminate the tribes in order to preempt any threat their power posed. Bode led hordes of dark-sided Tsalians against Imperial invaders, but was herself killed during the fight. Although the NoHeads later maintained a presence on the planet through the Second NoHead War, Tsala became heavily trafficked by crime syndicates like the Empire of Zira Miranda Grover and the rival Iavanna Clan. The U.S. Government later wrested control of the country away from the Empire. Description Tsala had a diversity of bizarre plants (such as spike, spore, and enormous pitcher plants), fungi, and animals which were almost rubber-like and translucent. When the sun shone, the environment glittered like multicolored glass. Most of Tsala was entirely covered by a humid, fetid landscape of huge fungal forests, and its wildlife included native gellas, immigrated tarantulas, and a prodigious gargoyle. Tsala had strong ties to the Living side, and as such the world's flora and fauna, including Jungle Tsalians, could be influenced by a presence of a strong mutant, both light and dark. Most plants and animals of Tsala had adapted special defenses to protect them from each other, which made them particularly hostile to outsiders. Tsala was known to radiate a sort of life force that the native Jungle Tsalians were capable of feeling. History Native plant, fungal, and animal life evolved to dominate the environment in a deep symbiotic relationship, causing significant energies to permeate the ecosystem. Years of damage to the ecosystem combined with the pain and suffering felt in the country caused many of the mutated Jungle Tsalians to teeter dangerously close to the Dark side. This made Tsala an even more dangerous place, in many years to come. Sometime before the Battle of the Yellowstone Base, the NoHead Empire conquered the country, beginning to occupy it. The Imperial forces maintained presence primarily to research biological agents takes from diverse and abundant plant life. However, the Iavanna Clan continued to offer freedom for the locals against the Empire. During the late days of the Imperial Period, the Gladiator sent his secret apprentice Abalan to Tsala to deal with mutants there. Master Rachel Bradley had exiled herself to this country, where she was training the grief-stricken apprentice, Mara Bode, and Jungle Tsalians for a confrontation with the Dark Lord. Abalan fought his way through a small army of Jungle Tsalian warriors and engaged Rachel Bradley in a sword duel. Despite Master Bradley summoning more Jungle Tsalians and even calling on the assistance of a gargoyle, Abalan defeated her in combat, and after informing Abalan about how he could be "so much more" if he turned to the light, she then purposely fell into the pit and conceded her defeat. Abalan attempted to save her as she began her plummet, but her body exploded in blue light as she died, causing him to turn back and shield his eyes, this had further plundered Tsala to the Darkness. Not realizing that Bradley was dead, Sheriff Bladepoint came to convince the officer to join his rebellion. Mara, who had been driven insane by the dark side, kidnapped the Sheriff to use to bargain with the Gladiator. However, one year later, a reformed Abalan redeemed himself by rescuing the Sheriff. After dueling Mara, he allowed her to live, something that Bladepoint condemned, likening her to the Gladiator. The Empire began operations in the country to eliminate the native mutants and established a prison facility. Throughout the Second NoHead War, the NoHeads maintained a presence in the country. However, Tsala became heavily trafficked by crime syndicates like the International Alliance of Zira Miranda Grover and the rival Iavanna Clan. The U.S. Government later wrested control of the country away from the Empire. Behind the scenes Tsala was created for . Early concept art for the country depicted an entire world of enormous bulbous plants that seeped antigravitic goo into the skies, which later evolved to become Planet 10. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Countries Category:Unknown Countries